Isshou
*'Theme Song': What's Next (Blood and Sand Remix) by Filter *'Isshou and Taiyou:' Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Isshou is an former antagonist of the Kurosaki Clan, as well as a former follower of the beastmaster Juusensha. His name means "a smile". History Little is known of Isshou's background, and what minimal information reports do have on him is spoken cryptically by himself to his opponents. Pieces of his actions and conservations in the present are clear to be put together in order to reveal information about him, but despite this, the ones on the recieving end of his words are usually found dead shortly after. However, there are long-lasting pieces of evidence that can allow for speculation, such as his personality and his style of fighting. There have been many stories to resolve the confusion revolving Isshou's history, the most famous of which was that he was a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, which would cover both his brutal nature and his well-above-average sword skills, along with the powerful sword that he commonly wields and carries. However, this explanation is also uncertain, as there is no headband protector on any part of his person to show himself as a shinobi, in contrast to both Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi. Personality Isshou's personality expresses himself as only slightly less than one of a sociopath. While appearing to be mostly polite and soft-spoken to his surroundings, this proves to be a mask for his merciless, callous, cold, and manipulative nature. He is unphased by the concept of morale and human life, unhesitant to use physical and psychological torture on his targets in order to further his own motives. Fully aware of human feelings, he frequently toys with his victim's emotions, allowing him to control them easier. In battle, he has a habit of slicing off a weakened or defeated opponents' limbs in order to prolong their suffering, before their imminent death. However, he appears to take no pleasure in his actions. Sometimes, before his opponent dies, he will apologize for not helping to see their "worthiness", implying a hidden motive for even his inhuman nature. He also will become frustrated when he witnesses something he considers to be out of selfishness and self-preservation, although not expressing it openly. Upon the few close comrades he has, he shows himself to be fond, willing to put his life at risk in order to protect them. This was possibly shown as such when he rescued Juusensha from being killed by Arreon's Chou Oodama Rasengan. Abilities Blood Techniques Isshou has an extremely high level of energy control, and can cast many of his blood "spells" before exhausting himself. They are easy to evade while in-progress, but the time it takes to use a technique isn't very long. Once a target is engulfed, there is little to do in order to stop the effects of his techniques. Like his own merciless nature, they usually consist of torturing an opponent for long periods of time before finally surrendering to death. However, they require the spilling of his own blood, and even his opponents' in some cases, in order for them to work. Lethal Swordsmanship Expert Isshou has a tremenous knowledge of the human anatomy, and has a habit of aiming for vital spots such as the chakra and blood pressure points. His fighting style is elegant, flexible, and quick This fact is one of the few that supports his theory of being one of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. Intelligence Isshou, evidenced by both his uncanny ability to manipulate and control people by their emotions, is extremely intelligent. Simply by encoutering his opponent once, he can grasp their general fighting style, along with the feelings they express towards him. This is one of his most fearsome traits, and it has proved to be so effective, it is even wondered if he can foresee into the future.